mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Footi
|code= SP1KEFOO4T }} Footi is a Spikel Mixel. Description Personality Footi is a very heartfelt Mixel. With a love for ballet dancing and slightly in touch with his feminine side, Footi listens to his heart and encourages other Mixels to do so, too. Every Mixel, in his own words, is a friend. He is full of energy, preferring to skip and dance whenever he moves. He loves dancing so much that he has managed to incorporate it in his fighting style against Nixels. Physical Appearance Footi is mostly tan in color. He has a rectangular body that also acts as his head. He has eyes on each side of it. He has a long and well-defined jaw with black lining. He has large teeth, two on each side. A darker tan stripe runs on the top of his head, along with two silver Mohawk blades. A thick black stripe runs around his body. His arms are black and thin, with a tan section at the top. His hands are black and pincer-like. His legs are very long and bowed. At the top, they are grey, but they turn dark tan at the knees. He has three dark tan spikes on his legs. His feet are extremely large. The bottoms are tan, while the tops are divided dark tan and black. He has three silver bladed toenails on each of his feet. Ability His feet have very sharp knife-like toenails that pierce easily. Biography Early life Little is known about Footi's early life. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") During a day at Mixel Park, with his brothers, he chatted with the Glorp Corp, explaining how Scorpi was very skittish, and the three then headed off. When Scorpi accidentally Murped with Glurt, he calmed down a frenzied Hoogi and insisted that both tribes listen to their hearts and work together to get them back. He Mixed with Torts, but they managed to lose him, finally leading to a chase into the Magic Tent, where they found him on the rafters. After finally retrieving him, a blast of magic from Magnifo breaks the rafters, sending everyone tumbling down into an upside-down pyramid. ("Murp Romp") When Glomp had a bad cold, he was one of the Mixels that helped support him. ("Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold!") Memorable Quotes *''"Yep, he's super cute and super skittish."'' -Footi, Murp Romp *''"Hoogi, it’ll be fine. As long as we listen to our hearts. Yes, we must listen to our ever-loving hearts! And my heart says: to save our friends, we must Mix ‘em to get ‘em."'' -Footi, Murp Romp Set Information Footi was released as part of the Series 3 Mixels sets in the September 2014 product wave. His product number is 41521 and he contains 72 pieces. In-Booklet code Footi's in-booklet code is SP1KEFOO4T, which is SpikeFoot when decoded. Trivia *His name is a play-on the word "foot". * He is one of the tallest Mixels, along with Glomp, Zaptor, Seismo, Jinky, Gurggle and Wuzzo. He is also the tallest of the Spikels and out of Series 3. He is the second tallest Mixel, only beaten by Zaptor. * He has the most amount of pieces out of the Spikels. He has the second-most pieces out of all the Mixels, only beaten out by Wuzzo. ** However, since Wuzzo comes with a Nixel (King Nixel), Footi is made up of the most pieces of all the Mixels. * Bumper Robinson uses his voice for Bumblebee from Transformers Animated for Footi, albeit calmer and with a slight femininity. * He is the only Spikel that has not been referred to or called by name in the cartoon. * His mouth is almost always in a permanent smile, as he rarely frowns. * He is the only Spikel without any sharp teeth. * He is the only Spikels Mixel with an opening mouth in their LEGO form. * He is extremely often mistaken as the leader of the Spikels because of being seen on the pie graph on Mixels.com. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 1 *Mixed Up Special **Murp Romp Season 2 *Mixel Moon Madness Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixel Mania Books *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Other *Shirts *Posters *Mixels: 2016 Wall Calendar Miscellaneous *Mixels Websites *LEGO Club Magazines **Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold! External links *Instructions on LEGO.com Category:2014 Category:Series 3 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Four teeth Category:High-pitched voices Category:Hinged Mouth Category:Mixels with Lips Category:Jointed Feet Category:Huge Feet Characters Category:Sharp toes Category:Mixels who like to dance Category:Talkative Mixels Category:Tallest Mixels Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Unique feet Category:Elemental Feet Category:Most pieces Mixels Category:Bladed Mixels